Les solitaires
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Printemps 1962. C'est l'histoire de celle qui déteste tout le monde et celui que tout le monde déteste. [OC Hetalia] [Israël x Algérie]
1. 1962

_Disclaimer :_ _Hetalia et France-san appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya-san. En revanche, les OC (Maroc-san, Algérie-san et Israël-san) m'appartiennent._

 _Personnages :_ _Maroc (Khalil), Algérie (Warda), Israël (Abraham). Mention de France (Francis) et Palestine (Ihsan). ~ (OUI, ALGÉRIE EST UNE FEMME. PROBLEM ?)_

 _Pairing :_ _IsrAlg, donc Israël x Algérie (et mention de Palestine x Arabie Saoudite mais on s'en bat les bosses de dromadaires)_

 _Rating :_ _T pour les insultes, on est en pleine guerre de religion :')_

 _Maintenant quelques points sur ce machin truc que j'ai pondu pendant mon cours de géo sur le Moyen-Orient :_

 _Je ne suis ni pro-israélienne, ni pro-palestinienne, ni antisémite, ni islamophobe, ni quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que je m'ennuyais alors j'ai écrit ça et j'ai trouvé ma petite histoire tellement awesome que j'ai décidé de la partager avec les hetaliens._

 _Ensuite, je sens les râleurs arriver. Alors, je sais que ce couple n'a aucune base historique et n'est absolument pas canon mais laissez-moi shipper ce que je veux xD a ce que je sache, PruCan connaît un franc succès alors ce couple non plus n'a aucune base historique pouvant le justifier._

 _Ça se passe en 1962, pendant les derniers temps de la guerre d'indépendance de l'Algérie vis à vis de la France. Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et ceux qui râlent, bah arrêtez de râler, allez chercher du pop corn et lisez. Vous êtes là pour prendre du bon temps. Vous jugerez à la fin :3_

* * *

Algérie retira la veste de son uniforme militaire et la jeta en plein milieu de la table, le visage crispé par la fureur. Maroc était justement en train d'y manger et afficha une moue désabusée quand le vêtement atterrit droit dans son assiette.

 **« Mais…**

 **\- Toi, la ferme. »**

Devant ce ton qui ne laissait droit à aucune forme d'opposition de quelque façon que ce soit, Khalil s'inclina. Warda se laissa tomber sur une chaise, examinant sa jambe blessée par un éclat de je ne sais quoi. Elle était passé si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué la troisième nation présente dans la pièce, qui était tranquillement installée sur le canapé et lisait un bouquin. Mais lorsque l'algérienne releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de l'invité et son visage vira au rouge foncé. Ok. Là, elle était vraiment en colère.

 **« Khouya (= frère en arabe), qu'est-ce que ce connard fout chez nous ?**

 **\- Je…**

 **\- Toi, le sioniste, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ! »**

Israël haussa les épaules et se cala plus confortablement sur le canapé, esquissant un sourire amusé qu'Algérie aurait effacé à coup de crosse de fusil avec bonheur si la douleur dans sa jambe n'était pas aussi intenable. Maroc balbutia un instant, cherchant ses mots. Sa sœur était si calme, d'habitude… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'énerver à ce point ? Elle était devenue aussi effrayante que Biélorussie.

 **« Bon euh… Abraham est venu conclure un traité de libre-échange entre nos trois pays. Et…**

 **\- Je refuse de signer quoi que ce soit avec lui.**

 **\- M… Mais… Mais Warda, on avait dit qu'on ferait notre possible pour rétablir et maintenir la paix entre nous et le Moyen-Orient. On ne peut plus tolérer qu'Israël soit boycotté parce qu'il est le seul pays juif. Tu veux vraiment qu'Amérique débarque et remette encore le bazar à cause de nos disputes puériles ?**

 **\- Je m'en contrecarre qu'il soit juif. Le problème, c'est les incidents diplomatiques que ce connard de sioniste déclenche huit fois par jour en s'attaquant à Ihsan.**

 **\- Je ne m'attaque pas à elle. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, Palestine n'est pas une victime dans cette affaire** , intervint Israël d'une voix sèche.

Algérie se leva brusquement de sa chaise en ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe et s'apprêta à répliquer violemment, mais Maroc fit de même, se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur la joue de sa sœur. Celle-ci s'immobilisa net. Khalil ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se ravisa. Il effleura une coupure sur la joue de Warda.

 **« Tu es blessée….** Murmura-t-il, une once d'inquiétude dans le regard. Algérie déglutit, gênée et crispée par leur proximité.

 **\- C'est rien… C'est l'armée française qui… Hmpf. C'est pas tes oignons. »**

Elle dégagea la main de son frère, récupéra sa veste (qui était pleine de sauce après son passage dans l'assiette) et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour constater l'étendue de ses blessures.

Francis avait toujours été doux avec elle. Un grand frère idéal. Mais là, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. L'année 1962 s'écoulait douloureusement lentement, et Algérie avait fini par prendre le dessus de cette guerre. Officiellement, elle était toujours une colonie française mais elle pressentait que son long calvaire serait bientôt terminé et qu'elle gagnerait. Et elle deviendra enfin indépendante.

Mais l'heure n'était pas encore aux réjouissances. Actuellement, rester à Alger était devenu si dangereux qu'elle avait dû partir vivre chez Maroc pendant quelques temps, même si elle prenait régulièrement des nouvelles de sa capitale et se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille dès que l'occasion se présentait. Au risque de terminer gravement blessée, un peu comme maintenant.

Elle jeta son veston dans une corbeille pour le laver plus tard et retira son haut pour plus d'aisance. Elle avait des plaies partout sur le ventre, et certainement des côtes cassées. Un être humain normalement constitué n'aurait pas survécu à ces blessures. Elle sortit un torchon et et le mouilla avec de l'alcool avant de l'appliquer sur ses plaies, grimaçant légèrement en sentant un léger picotement.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Khalil se confondait en excuses pour le comportement de Warda. D'un geste de main, Abraham lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien.

 **« C'est bon… Je savais déjà qu'elle me détestait. Elle n'est pas la seule. Mais si j'avais accepté les exigences de Palestine sur le partage de territoire, je…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'elle te hait** , coupa Maroc, qui avait malgré tout décidé de finir le contenu de son assiette. **Tu es une très jeune nation, et tu en as déjà vu de toutes les couleurs. Mais bordel, tu as une peur paranoïaque de Palestine, et au lieu de t'expliquer diplomatiquement avec elle, tu as construit un mur pour vous séparer et t'as grignoté 80 % des terres qui étaient censées lui revenir. Et tu la prives de Jérusalem, une ville historiquement cosmopolite.**

 **\- J'ai peur d'Ihsan parce qu'elle s'est fait exploser deux fois en plein centre de Tel-Aviv** , répondit Abraham avec une once de colère dans la voix. **S'en prendre à mon peuple, ce n'est pas non plus ce que j'appelle de la diplomatie.**

 **\- Il est temps que vous arrêtiez ça.**

 **\- Je sais… »**

Ils restèrent un instant dans un silence presque religieux, troublé par les bruits de mâchouillage de Khalil qui finissait son couscous et les jurons de Warda à l'étage.

 **« Tu peux aller voir ce qu'elle fait ?** Soupira le marocain. **Je m'inquiète énormément pour elle. Il est hors de question qu'elle reste là-haut toute seule à se morfondre alors qu'elle subit une guerre. Je vais faire du thé, en attendant.**

 **\- Entendu. »**

Israël posa son livre, sortit de la pièce et grimpa les escaliers. C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici alors il ne connaissait pas vraiment la maison, mais il lui suffisait de trouver d'où provenaient les jurons de l'algérienne. Ses pas le menèrent jusque devant une porte qu'il ouvrit un peu sans réfléchir… Et se statufia, sa mâchoire touchant littéralement le sol.

 **« Euh je, euh…**

 **\- Quoi, putain ? Tu veux ma photo ? »**

Il n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Voir Algérie pliée en deux avec un miroir entre les dents en train d'essayer de retirer une balle de son dos avec un couteau était tout simplement inédit. D'ailleurs, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle tenta sa chance et essaya de lui crever l'œil avec ledit couteau mais Abraham lui attrapa instinctivement le poignet, la neutralisa et la força à s'asseoir. Merci l'entraînement militaire de Tsahal.

 **« Elle est en plein milieu de ton dos, tu n'arriveras pas à l'atteindre. »**

Il posa le couteau hors de portée de l'algérienne et chercha une pince, déjà grimaçant. Ça allait lui faire très mal.

 **« Je vais l'enlever avec ça. Mords un tissu, si tu veux.**

 **\- Non, ça va.**

 **\- Ou alors, tu peux me tenir la main** , ajouta-t-il en souriant en coin.

 **\- Plutôt crever, bâtard sioniste. »**

Il serra les dents à l'entente de cette dernière phrase mais contrôla ses pulsions meurtrières, retroussa ses manches et s'appliqua à retirer la balle. Algérie se crispa, trembla, se mordit furieusement la lèvre. Mais elle n'émit aucun son, même si la douleur devait être insoutenable.

 **« J'ai terminé »** , souffla-t-il contre son oreille avant de se reculer brusquement pour esquiver un coup de poing dans la figure. Il allait jeter la balle dans l'évier mais, à sa plus grande surprise, Warda lui attrapa le bras pour le stopper.

 **« Tiens donc ? Je pensais que tu préférais crever plutôt que…**

 **\- 78679 ? »**

La voix d'Israël mourut dans sa gorge, et son regard saphir coula sur le numéro tatoué sur son bras. Algérie lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il n'y avait que de la douleur dans ses propres yeux, et ça suffisait pour répondre à la question muette de Warda.

 **« Oh… C'est Allemagne qui t'a fait ça…** Il n'y avait plus aucune animosité dans sa voix. C'était une simple constatation.

 **\- Oui… Mais c'est du passé. J'ai su le pardonner. Il faut toujours pardonner.**

 **\- Comment as-tu pu… »**

Algérie frôla machinalement le tatouage du bout des doigts. La peau d'Israël le brûla instantanément à cet endroit-là.

 **« Et bien… J'imagine que je voulais oublier ce chapitre très vite et me reconstruire. Mon peuple avait besoin de moi et à l'époque, tout le monde se fichait du sort des juifs. Eichmann n'a été jugé que l'an dernier. On reconnaît tardivement l'existence des camps de concentration, des chambres à gaz…**

Il ferma les yeux. C'était encore tellement frais, tellement douloureux…

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu ne te fais pas enlever ce tatouage ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est une partie de mon histoire, aussi abominable soit-elle. Je dois apprendre de mes erreurs, et ne jamais oublier le passé. C'est ça, le devoir de mémoire.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu te sens seul, au Moyen-Orient ? »**

Israël hésita. La question le surprenait, surtout de la part de l'algérienne qui d'habitude ne parlait jamais et était toujours de marbre et était devenue tempétueuse du jour au lendemain. Après quelques secondes de silence assez pesant, il trouva enfin ses mots.

 **« Oui… La plupart des riverains se contentent de m'ignorer royalement et la grosse majorité me hait… Bon, Qatar et Arabie Saoudite sont plutôt coopératifs quand il est question d'argent et Maroc est un bon ami. Quant à Palestine… Mon but n'est pas de l'effacer de la surface de la Terre, tu sais ? Et... Quand je passe près du mur, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence et d'entendre sa respiration de l'autre côté… C'est bête, je sais.**

 **\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. »**

Warda avait soudainement perdu sa répartie. Elle semblait désabusée, comme si elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose de très grave.

 **« Tu es amoureux de Palestine.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas le droit.**

 **\- Nâ-am (= oui en arabe), mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

 **\- Je l'ai aimée. Mais ce n'est plus le cas, à présent. On s'est fait trop de mal.**

 **\- Et elle a une relation plutôt proche avec Arabie Saoudite…**

 **\- Arrête.**

 **\- Oh, tu étais au courant ?**

 **\- Warda…**

 **\- Désolée. »**

Algérie laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

 **« En fait, je ne te comprends pas, Israël. Comment tu peux vivre comme ça ? Comment tu peux garder le sourire alors que tu sais que… Merde. Moi, je les déteste. Ils changent tous de camp comme ils changent de veste. Même Maroc. Surtout lui, en fait. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que leur sang est fait de pétrole et que leur cervelle est programmée pour gratter le pognon d'Amérique et des nations européennes. Cette bande d'hypocrites garde jalousement ses richesses et Arabie Saoudite achète Palestine avec ses mots doux et son amour à deux balles en lui promettant de l'aide contre tes invasions mais il ne lui déboursera jamais le moindre centime. Même grand frère France m'a déçue. Toi, tu dois ton salut à ta sale réputation d'usurier que tu as traînée avec toi. On sait qui aller voir quand on a besoin de se faire prêter de l'argent et on sait tous que tu as acheté la plupart des terres palestiniennes. Voilà pourquoi personne ne fait rien contre toi. »**

Israël était resté muet tout le long de son discours. Il était passé par toutes les émotions et toutes les nuances de couleurs possibles et inimaginables. Libérée de ce poids qui lui entravait les épaules, Algérie tremblotait. La blessure dans son dos la piquait encore, mais s'auto guérissait déjà, tout comme celle à sa jambe.

 **« Tu sais quoi, Israël ? Des fois, j'aimerais juste être quelqu'un de normal. Ça me tue l'existence d'être l'Algérie.**

 **\- Depuis quand te sens-tu aussi seule… »**

Il avait à peine murmuré sa phrase mais Warda l'avait quand même entendu. Elle tourna mécaniquement la tête vers lui, comme un robot, et se remit lentement debout pour lui faire face. Son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien, si près qu'elle sentait le souffle de son homologue sur son visage. Elle tressaillit et voulut reculer, mais Abraham lui attrapa le bras pour l'en dissuader.

 **« Q… Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?**

 **\- Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que je n'étais plus amoureux de Palestine ?**

 **\- Nâ-am…?**

 **\- C'est parce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher dans sa tête de qui il s'agissait.

 **\- Et donc ?**

 **\- Tu es si bête, parfois…** Il rapprocha le corps de l'algérienne du sien, soupirant légèrement. **Et moi je suis un vrai masochiste. Que Dieu me pardonne. »**

Il savait qu'il risquait une gifle, voire un coup de défibrillateur dans la figure pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il attrapa le visage de Warda en coupe entre ses mains et ses lèvres furent irrémédiablement attirées contre les siennes.

Au début, Warda ne réagit pas, les yeux écarquillés par cette audace. Abraham voulut se reculer, mais elle le retint en répondant maladroitement à son baiser, mouvant ses lèvres contre les siennes et entourant instinctivement son cou de ses bras. Encouragé par sa gestuelle, l'israélien posa ses mains sur ses hanches et frôla son cou du bout des lèvres avant de le parsemer de baisers. Warda rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche, se mordant la lèvre comme si elle s'interdisait de gémir, ou qu'elle s'infligeait une blessure pour se punir de prendre du plaisir à ce que lui faisait le juif.

 **« Abraham, tu descends ? J'ai tout préparé !** Cria la voix de Maroc en bas des escaliers.

 **\- J'arrive »** , répondit celui-ci, s'écartant à contrecœur de l'algérienne qui reprenait difficilement son souffle. Un filet de sang coulait le long de sa lèvre mordue. En effet, elle s'était punie pour s'être laissée aller.

 **« C'était quoi, ça ?** Demanda-t-elle calmement.

 **\- C'était clair, non ?**

 **\- Non, tu ne peux pas ressentir ça pour moi, t'as pas le droit, tu…**

 **\- De temps en temps, tu devrais te concentrer sur ce que toi tu as envie de faire, et non pas sur ce que la société ou la religion t'impose de faire** , coupa Israël, qui commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir avoué ses sentiments.

 **\- Alors tu devrais me comprendre. Ne m'impose rien. Laisse-moi du temps. »**

Il ne put que s'incliner. Il venait de trahir une règle très stricte du judaïsme mais, de toute façon, depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il commençait à douter de l'existence d'un Dieu. S'il y en avait vraiment un, il ne laisserait pas ses enfants se faire persécuter et il n'aurait pas laissé ce génocide avoir lieu, si…? Bref. Israël s'apprêtait à filer à l'anglaise pour rejoindre Maroc, mais…

 **« Et puis t'as failli me balafrer avec ton nez crochu de sale juif.**

Il se retourna instantanément vers Algérie, qui affichait un léger sourire espiègle.

 **\- Et toi, la maghrébine, tu embrasses comme une brosse à chiotte. »**

Ils se disputèrent puérilement pendant quelques secondes, avant que Maroc les rappelle depuis le bas des escaliers.

 **« On va rejoindre ton frère ? Il doit croire qu'on s'entretue.**

 **\- Tsk. Il fait chier, celui-là. »**

Ils rejoignirent le marocain en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, et Khalil n'y vit que du feu. Ils ne savaient pas dans quel pétrin ils s'étaient embarqués ni jusqu'où cela allait les mener, mais ils étaient d'accord sur un point : Personne ne devait être au courant. Alors ils se retrouvèrent de temps en temps chez l'un ou l'autre, prétextant une visite diplomatique, un conflit à régler et encore bien d'autres excuses, continuant de se comporter comme des ennemis devant les autres nations.

Alors oui, peut-être que ça ne mène nulle part. Mais depuis, Algérie se sent moins seule et Israël moins haï.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Bon, je l'avoue, c'était du grand n'importe quoi xD N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si ça vous a plu, et si ça ne vous a pas plu, laissez-en une quand même. Les critiques m'aident beaucoup à m'améliorer :3_


	2. 1967

_Bon… Je vais être honnête, j'avais extrêmement peur en publiant la première partie de cette fiction. Mais j'ai eu des retours positifs, dont une longue review qui m'a énormément fait plaisir et m'a remotivée à écrire la suite des péripéties de Warda et Abraham. Alors me voici de retour avec un chapitre deux. Et oui. C'était censé être un OS, mais je pense que je vais le transformer en fiction. Alors j'ai fait un petit – bon d'accord, un énorme – travail de recherche pour offrir un second chapitre et une suite pas trop dégueulasses. J'ai plein d'idées, et je veux soulever des questions qu'on ose pas forcément aborder ou qui créent des polémiques sans avoir besoin de choisir un parti. J'ai voulu expliquer les motivations de chaque pays pour tel ou tel événement sans prendre le parti de qui que ce soit, et c'est très compliqué, du moins pour moi._

 _Ensuite, je réponds aux reviews :_

 _ **Tooran :** Merci beaucoup, ça fait super plaisir *-* Et oui en effet, ces pays sont beaucoup trop délaissés. Et les pays d'Afrique, n'en parlons pas, ils sont quasiment oubliés :c J'espère qu'un jour, Himpapa remédiera à ça !_

 _ **Pot-de-Cornichons :** Je… Waouh. Je ne pensais pas que mon petit texte plairait autant ! Alors je pense que la vérité est toujours dictée par les vainqueurs, ce sont eux qui écrivent l'Histoire mais j'essaye d'y faire abstraction et de trouver des excuses à tout le monde xD Quant aux juifs et aux musulmans, et bien… Il y a toujours eu des juifs en Palestine et ils vivaient en paix, mais ça n'empêchait pas les guerres, même si c'est vrai que les occidentaux les poussent très souvent à se battre parce que c'est bénéfique pour eux, ça leur permet de vendre leurs armes et se faire de l'argent. Quant à France… C'est le cupidon du monde, c'est vrai, mais je pense qu'il n'y est pour rien pour la relation Algérie/Israël xD Quant à l'histoire d'Israël, et bien ta théorie est très pertinente ! (son amitié avec Alfred est mentionnée aussi dans ce chapitre, au fait). J'avoue, ça aurait été marrant qu'il ne se rende compte de rien pendant 3000 ans et se retrouve nation du jour au lendemain en mode « ah ben oui c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, j'ai vécu tout ce temps et je suis toujours pas mort » xD mais tu vas voir c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, je me suis posé la question aussi et le résultat est… Une autre théorie, tout aussi étrange ;3 Je suis algérienne aussi (on est partout mouhahaha, tremblez madame Le Pen). Et quand j'y pense, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas si crack finalement. En creusant bien, j'ai trouvé énormément d'événements historiques justifiant mon petit couple, mais ça remonte à loin (l'empire Ottoman pour être exacte). Et ton enthousiasme m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. J'ai hurlé de joie en voyant la taille de ta review et on m'a entendue jusqu'à Brest xD j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, j'y suis allé franco sur les parenthèses historiques, j'espère t'apprendre encore quelques trucs ;3_

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, les OCs m'appartiennent et le reste appartient à Himpapa !  
_

 _Personnages présents : Comme d'hab, Algérie (Warda), Israël (Abraham), Maroc (Khalil), Tunisie, Amérique ( Alfred), France (Francis) et encore plein de monde que j'ai la flemme de lister  
_

 _Pairings : Israël x Algérie, et un subtil Maroc x Tunisie (nah, désolée, j'arrêterais jamais de faire n'importe quoi)_

 _Rating : T, souvenez-vous qu'Algérie est vulgaire xD_

 _Avertissement : Y a des thèmes chauds abordés, et très polémiques dans l'actualité : La Shoah, la religion (Islam et Judaïsme), le port du voile et la reconnaissance de l'État d'Israël. Si ça vous dérange, ne lisez pas et ne venez pas me faire chier. Ah, et y a aussi des énormes clichés sur les tunisiens mais soyez pas vexés, j'vous aime les gars x)_

 _Enfin, voici une petite parenthèse historique pour situer le contexte de ce chapitre : Nous sommes en 1967, cinq as après le premier chapitre et quelques mois après la Guerre de Six Jours, durant laquelle Israël a combattu contre Égypte (en particulier), Syrie et Jordanie. Israël a gagné et a étendu son territoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la bande de Gaza à Palestine, et il a proclamé Jérusalem comme étant sa capitale. Or, à l'échelle internationale personne ne la reconnaît._

 _Bon, j'arrête de blablater pour rien dire. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le meeting mondial n'avait même pas encore débuté, mais Algérie était déjà agacée. La nation maghrébine fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, faisant les cent pas. Il y avait peu de monde et, pourtant, le meeting commençait dans dix minutes. Dans la salle d'attente aux murs peints en orange, jaune ou arborant des papiers peints aux motifs orientaux, au plancher fait de bois de chêne grinçant, où du mobilier luxueux et poussiéreux du siècle précédent traînait ça et là, Warda avait l'impression d'étouffer. C'était beau. Mais c'était chez France. Elle n'avait pas vu Francis depuis l'été 1962, cinq ans auparavant. Ou alors, quand elle n'avait pas le choix, elle envoyait Alger, sa capitale, à sa place.

C'était son premier meeting mondial en tant que nation indépendante et elle l'appréhendait. Et si Francis lui en voulait encore ? Et s'il décidait de lui pourrir la vie ou de l'humilier ? Il n'avait pas compris le désir de liberté de Warda en 1958, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il avait changé d'avis sur ça.

 **« Arrête de tourner en rond, tu me stresse. »**

Algérie soupira, croisa les bras et darda un regard sévère sur Maroc qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Son frère ne semblait pas plus rassuré qu'elle. Il s'était assis sur l'un des fauteuils. Ils étaient peu nombreux, il y avait les deux maghrébins, et Allemagne et Italie qui étaient venus ensemble. Et, même si le marocain essayait de paraître serein, sa jambe tremblotait. Warda posa sa main dessus. Khalil s'immobilisa instantanément.

 **« Toi aussi tu appréhende de revoir France… ?** Murmura-t-elle, juste pour lui, comme si c'était un secret.

 **\- La* (= non en arabe). J'appréhende de revoir Tunisie… Ça fait hyyyyyper longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu…**

Algérie ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement à l'entente du nom de leur frère. C'est vrai. Ça faisait longtemps que les triplés maghrébins n'avaient pas été réunis.

 **\- Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

 **\- Il ? Tu es en train de me dire que Tunisie est un homme ?!**

 **\- …uh…**

 **\- Oh ça va, fais pas cette tête-là, je plaisant… Hé, ne me tape pas ! »**

Warda fronça les sourcils, retira sa main de la jambe de Khalil et s'en servit pour lui mettre une claque derrière la tête, alors que lui riait de sa blague.

Tunisie était le plus vieux de leur petite famille, et aussi celui qui avait le plus affligé ses cadets durant leurs enfances de nations. Du temps où ils vivaient avec France, le tunisien avait commencé à adopter un comportement bizarre : Il s'intéressait aux mœurs et à la haute couture française, et Francis se plaisait à se servir de sa colonie comme sa poupée en testant ses collections vestimentaires sur lui. Aujourd'hui encore, Tunisie s'habillait avec des vêtements luxueux, adoptait une gestuelle qui rappelait étrangement celle des femmes et arborait un ton de voix beaucoup trop aigu pour un homme.

Soudain, les quelques nations présentes dans la pièce tournèrent leur tête vers la porte dans un même mouvement. Alfred F. Jones, représentant des États-Unis d'Amérique, venait de l'ouvrir – ou plutôt de l'enfoncer – et fit son entrée fracassante en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était un héros, comme à son habitude, faisant grincer les dents de Warda. A la suite de l'américain entrèrent Angleterre et Israël.

Ce n'était pas étonnant. Entre temps, le juif était devenu le petit protégé de la nation américaine, et la rumeur disait qu'Alfred avait encouragé la Guerre de Six Jours qui avait ravagé le Moyen-Orient. Ce n'était pas prouvé mais Algérie connaissait la manie d'Alfred à se mêler de ce qui ne le concernait pas. De ce fait, elle croyait cette rumeur et détestait l'américain pour ça. Elle soutenait Égypte, Syrie et Jordanie – et surtout Palestine – pendant cette guerre et avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à l'israélien, encore moins de lui rendre visite.

Elle baissa donc la tête, ne voulant pas croiser le regard d'Abraham, tandis que Khalil se forçait à esquisser un faible sourire en guise de bienvenue, et les trois nouveaux venus s'installèrent sur les fauteuils. Warda frémit lorsque, faute du manque de place, l'israélien dut s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et se décala imperceptiblement vers Khalil.

 **« Shalom, Aljiria. »**

Warda tourna la tête vers lui, frémissant en entendant son nom prononcé en yiddish. Visiblement, Abraham ne semblait pas avoir compris pourquoi l'algérienne l'ignorait. Il esquissa un petit sourire, et tendit sa main vers elle. L'algérienne fixa ladite main, sourcils froncés. Mais, en voyant tous les regards posés sur eux attendant une réaction, elle pinça les lèvres et rougit de rage, et serra la main du juif… Qui contenait un papier. Ledit papier passa comme par magie entre les doigts de Warda, avant qu'elle ne lâche sa main et se détourne froidement. Elle ne le lut pas, fermant son poing et emprisonnant le bout de feuille à l'intérieur. Tout le monde avait perçu la tension et l'air changeant dans la pièce, sauf évidemment Maroc qui souriait à sa sœur d'un air candide et un peu moqueur.

France arriva finalement, ayant retroussé les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes et souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, sous le regard sévère d'Allemagne et presque soulagé d'Algérie, qui commençait à en avoir marre du silence pesant dans la salle d'attente.

L'hôte français les invita à entrer dans la salle du meeting, où les places de tout le monde avaient été au préalablement choisies : Autour de la grande table ovale, devant chaque chaise, il y avait un petit drapeau correspondant à chaque pays. Algérie ne tarda pas à trouver le sien, à sa place, en bout de table entre Maroc et Afghanistan.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi en s'asseyant. Afghanistan n'était pas foncièrement méchant, loin de là. Seulement, avec lui, c'était un peu comme avec Russie : Tout le monde le craignait et sa mauvaise réputation s'étendait à l'échelle mondiale. Il se battait constamment avec Iran, parfois très violemment, et vouait une haine assez incroyable envers Alfred, Abraham et leurs alliés du bloc de l'ouest (n'oublions pas que nous sommes en pleine Guerre Froide).

Pour couronner le tout, c'était un homme imprévisible qui traumatisait tout le monde, surtout Maroc – mais c'est relativement facile de traumatiser Maroc. C'est le sport national algérien. A une époque, l'afghan se plaisait même à encourager les massacres entre les nations chiites et sunnites, et il s'asseyait pour observer tout le monde s'entre tuer avec les yeux brillants, comme un enfant qui regarde un dessin animé. Heureusement, il avait arrêté de faire ça. Et malheureusement, les chiites et les sunnites n'avaient pas besoin d'encouragements de sa part pour se faire la guerre.

D'ailleurs, Afghanistan ne tarda pas à arriver, talonné de près par Palestine, Égypte, Jordanie et Syrie. Tout le monde se tut et, du coin de l'œil, Algérie observa Israël pâlir jusqu'à devenir livide. Tous ses voisins de frontière s'étaient visiblement ligués derrière son pire ennemi, qui était également la nation la plus dangereuse du Moyen-Orient. Très mauvais pour lui.

La réunion commença lorsque tout le monde fut installé. Comme d'habitude, Allemagne et France, les nouveaux représentants officiels de la Communauté Européenne (c'est l'ancêtre de l'UE), essayèrent de se faire entendre, mais se firent rattraper par Amérique, puis par Russie, qui contredisait chacun des arguments de son rival. Algérie soupira. Elle s'ennuyait. Aucun des sujets abordés ne concernaient les problèmes du continent Africain, comme d'habitude. Elle déplia discrètement le papier que lui avait passé Israël sous la table pour le lire.

טרעפן מיר נאָך דער באַגעגעניש. אין דער אַרייַנגאַנג.* (* = Retrouve-moi après la réunion à l'entrée)

En relevant la tête, elle croisa son regard bleu, qui la fixait avec insistance, attendant visiblement une réponse. Elle aurait dû dire non. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, comme si son corps n'obéissait pas à son cerveau, elle lui fit un signe de tête positif, auquel il répondit par un sourire. Et c'est cela qui la troubla : Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire vainqueur ou arrogant, particulièrement agaçant, auquel tout le monde avait l'habitude. C'était un vrai sourire, sincère, et en le voyant, l'algérienne sentit son coeur battre plus vite.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, baissa la tête sur ses notes et froissa le papier. Il avait écrit en yiddish, et en plus, son écriture n'était pas très soignée, négligée, comme s'il avait été obligé de la bâcler. Et elle avait réussi à le lire quand même. C'était peut-être à cause du grand nombre de juifs algériens qui foulaient ses terres tous les jours que cette langue s'était implantée en elle. Mais dans ce cas, elle devrait savoir le parler. Or, elle comprenait l'hébreu et le yiddish mais elle ne les parlait pas.

Alors elle se disait qu'elle l'avait appris il y a longtemps. Et qu'elle avait probablement eu un passé commun avec Israël, ou Judas, une nation morte il y a bien longtemps et ayant donné son nom à "l'assassin" de Jésus Christ. Mais Warda avait peu de souvenir de sa vie avant et pendant la domination ottomane. Quant à Abraham, il avait disparu comme un grand nombre de nations antiques après l'effondrement du Royaume d'Israël. Il était réapparu comme Prusse, presque miraculeusement, sans que personne ne sache comment c'était arrivé.

C'était en 1920. Lorsque le monde avait appris le retour de la nation juive, tout le monde était abasourdi. France avait pris le temps d'expliquer ce phénomène à Algérie : Une nation n'existait que si elle avait une raison de vivre. Israël était revenu parce que les juifs avaient besoin d'un pays, un peuple réclamait le retour de sa nation. Et leur volonté avait été tellement forte, tellement de juifs avaient désiré un représentant pour leur terre promise qu'Israël avait renaquis de ses cendres.

Le contraire était réalisable aussi : Jadis, les gaulois avaient perdu leur identité nationale après l'invasion de Rome et avaient été forcés de se sentir romains, jusqu'à le devenir réellement. Gaule avait donc disparu, puisque son peuple ne voulait plus d'elle. Rome l'avait donc remplacée par France, son enfant mais aussi celui de Gaule, en tant que représentant de ce nouveau pays, en hommage à sa compagne et rivale gauloise.

Algérie avait été suspicieuse, au début. Elle s'était longtemps crue invincible et immortelle, alors ça lui faisait un peu peur de devoir dépendre de son peuple pour exister, même si elle aimait sa population plus que tout au monde. Mais cette théorie, qu'elle avait d'abord trouvée farfelue, semblait au final effroyablement exacte et réelle.

La réunion se termina une heure plus tard. Elle aurait dû durer plus longtemps, mais fut écourtée à cause d'Afghanistan et Irak qui avaient provoqué Israël – ou le contraire ? De toute façon, Warda n'avait rien écouté – et Amérique qui s'en était mêlé. L'algérienne se leva rapidement de sa chaise avec la ferme intention de sortir d'ici, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était censée rejoindre Israël. Elle sortit la première, marcha très rapidement et sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle jusqu'à l'entrée et s'y adossa, prenant une grande inspiration et essuyant la pellicule de sueur sur son front. Le mur de pierre était froid et lui fit lâcher un soupir d'aise.

Ledit mur la cachait, alors les 195 nations qui composaient le monde entier lui passèrent devant sans la voir, même Maroc qui était trop accroché à Tunisie pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Khalil regardait son frère avec son grand sourire habituel et était littéralement collé à lui, emprisonnant son bras. Quant à Tunisie, il était également fidèle à lui-même : Il portait une chemise et un pantalon assez moulant, aux couleurs vives, et parlait en faisant des grands gestes. Son public – donc Maroc – semblait complètement hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Algérie le soupçonna d'avoir un brother complex envers le tunisien, un peu comme Biélorussie complètement accro à son frère Russie. Mais un degré en-dessous, Maroc modérait son affection et n'essayait pas d'assassiner quiconque s'approchant de Tunisie à plus de cent mètres.

 **« Tu es venue… »**

Mon dieu, cet accent… Algérie sourit faiblement. Une fois que tout le monde fut sorti, il ne resta plus qu'elle et Israël dans la pièce. Elle était partagée : D'un côté, elle se sentait piégée et voulait sortir d'ici. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait attirée par lui comme un aimant, et assumait qu'il lui avait extrêmement manqué. Et enfin, d'un troisième côté, elle voulait le gifler pour le bordel qu'il était en train de foutre au Moyen-Orient. Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais puisque tout le monde rejetait la faute sur Israël, elle avait fini par y croire.

 **« Pourquoi tu m'as demandée de venir… ?**

 **\- Et toi, pourquoi tu me fuis ?**

 **\- Je…** Elle soupira. **C'est horrible, ce que tu as fait.**

 **\- Comment ça… ?**

 **\- La Guerre de Six Jours… Soit-disant une attaque ''préventive'', hein ?**

 **\- Ils refusaient de me considérer comme une nation à part entière. Cette attaque était nécessaire. Si je ne les avait pas envahis, c'est eux qui l'auraient fait. Et il fallait que je m'étende.**

Algérie ne put répondre, au début, complètement abasourdie. C'était simple : Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Où était passé l'Israël qu'elle connaissait, cette nation joviale, humble et serviable qui s'épuisait à vouloir trouver des compromis pour vivre en paix avec ses voisins ? C'était qui, ce snob aux ambitions expansionnistes ?

 **\- Putain mais Abraham, il t'est arrivé quoi ?**

 **\- Il se passe que j'en ai assez de toujours passer pour le méchant et de me faire martyriser sans rien faire. Amérique a…**

 **\- Ah. Donc les rumeurs disent vrai, c'est Amérique qui t'a poussé à faire cette guerre ? Et le motif tout pourri, c'était son idée aussi ?**

 **\- Arrête ça. Amérique m'a énormément aidé. Et Égypte a empêché mes bateaux de passer par le détroit de Tiran. C'était de la provocation, et dans le cas actuel, un motif suffisamment grave pour lui déclarer la guerre. Et par la suite, ses alliés se sont battus à ses côtés.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir ! J'ai dû batailler complètement seul contre trois pays qui m'encerclaient parce que personne ne voulait me reconnaître, je réussis miraculeusement à gagner, et pourtant, je me fais quand même blâmer. Il n'y qu'avec mon armée, avec la violence qu'ils comprennent que je suis aussi puissant qu'eux et que c'est impossible de me mettre à genoux ou de me faire passer pour un être inférieur.**

 **\- Q… Quoi, mais… »**

Le puzzle se reconstruisait peu à peu dans la tête d'Algérie, qui comprit rapidement la situation. Le juif était comme un livre ouvert, du moins pour elle, et c'était assez facile de lire ses émotions dans son regard. Abraham avait donc attaqué ses voisins pour s'étendre jusqu'à ce que les terres israéliennes soient assez grandes pour recruter une grande et puissante armée. Il voulait se faire reconnaître, mais aussi se faire craindre, pour une seule raison.

Israël avait peur.

Il avait tellement peur du rejet des nations arabes qu'il craignait que l'antisémite devienne trop important et qu'il doive supporter un second Holocauste. Et ses craintes étaient loin d'être paranoïaques, elles étaient justifiées : Étant réapparu dans les années vingt, Israël s'était d'abord établi en Pologne, où il y avait 90 % de juifs dans la population. Déjà à l'époque, avant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, ils désiraient une terre promise, et s'étaient identifiés à Israël. Si cette guerre n'avait pas eu lieu, il serait devenu une région polonaise, ou probablement une micro-nation est-européenne, et les juifs seraient partis vivre sur les terres qu'on lui aurait attribuées en Europe de l'Est.

Mais Hitler était arrivé au pouvoir en Allemagne, et avait eu une énorme influence sur Ludwig, qui n'avait pas pu calmer les ardeurs et les folies de son patron. Un nombre incalculable de juifs furent déportés, surtout des polonais. D'ailleurs, la majeure partie des camps de concentration étaient en Pologne. Abraham était une nation, donc immortelle tant que son peuple avait foi en lui, mais fut déporté comme les autres, emprisonné à Auschwitz – d'où son tatouage – et forcé de regarder. Et observer son peuple souffrir le martyre, se faire réduire en esclavage et mourir comme des animaux à l'abattoir pendant six longues et pénibles années, c'était un châtiment pire que la mort.

Après la guerre, les pays européens s'étaient montrés favorables à ce qu'Israël devienne un pays à part entière, et non pas une région polonaise. De toute façon, il était tellement traumatisé et avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs de là-bas qu'il refusait d'y retourner. Alors Palestine avait accepté de partager ses terres avec lui. Elle avait gardé la moitié du territoire, et l'autre moitié était devenue Israël. Les deux nations s'entendaient extrêmement bien, avaient noué une complicité et Israël était même tombé amoureux de Palestine. Et l'histoire aurait dû s'arrêter ici.

Mais tous les pays du Moyen-Orient furent scandalisés et contestèrent. Ce pays juif, pour eux, c'était le mouton noir du troupeau. Ils envahirent Israël dès le lendemain de ses négociations avec Palestine, et Abraham avait aussitôt réagi. Au final, il avait gagné et avait grignoté une grande partie du territoire palestinien. Il ne faisait même plus confiance à Ihsan* (* = c'est le prénom humain de Palestine).

Aujourd'hui, c'était toujours compliqué. Israël et Palestine ne se détestaient pas. Mais c'était comme si le monde entier les poussait à faire la guerre, comme s'ils étaient forcés de se battre. Alors oui, Algérie comprenait, maintenant. Elle comprenait ce qui avait poussé le juif à provoquer la Guerre de Six Jours.

 **« Tu n'es pas inférieur… Tu ne le seras jamais.**

 **\- Même toi, tu ne me reconnais pas en tant que pays. Et tu fais comme si je n'existais pas, depuis quelques temps.**

 **\- C'est mon gouvernement qui ne te reconnaît pas, pas moi… Et je te fuyais parce que… J'arrivais plus à te comprendre.**

 **\- Tu m'as affreusement manqué. »**

La déclaration était tombée d'un seul coup, comme un coup de massue, et Algérie eut du mal à l'assimiler. Depuis leur baiser à Marrakech, ils n'avaient jamais fait le point sur leur relation. Elle ne savait pas où ils en étaient et ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Et surtout où tout cela allait les mener. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle ne le détestait pas. Et que malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se voiler la face, il lui avait manqué aussi.

 **« Abraham… Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien… C'est égoïste de dire ça mais… J'oublie que je suis dans la merde jusqu'au coup et que le monde entier veut ma peau quand tu es là.**

 **\- C'est de l'amour… ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien… Parfois, il ne vaut mieux pas se poser ce genre de questions.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on doit vivre comme nos citoyens ?**

 **\- Comment ça… ? »**

Warda inspira fortement, cherchant ses mots.

 **« Et bien… Avant d'être une nation, tu es un juif. Et les juifs n'ont pas le droit de se marier avec des femmes non-juives.**

 **\- Tu avais envisagé de te marier avec moi ?**

Ça y est. Le sourire arrogant d'Abraham était de retour. Warda piqua un fard, devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate, et lui donnant un coup de coude qui le plia en deux de douleur.

 **\- N… Non, absolument pas. Jamais je me marierais avec un sale sioniste comme toi.**

 **\- Yo* (* = Oui en yiddish), bien sûr ~**

 **\- E… Enfin bref. C'est une règle du judaïsme, je ne vois pas en quoi ton statut de nation t'autoriserait à la transgresser, tu es sensé représenter ton peuple.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je pratiquais ma religion. Et je ne crois plus en Yahvé depuis la fin de la Shoah.**

 **\- Arrête de dire des conneries. Tu ne te convertiras jamais à l'Islam.**

 **\- C'est vrai, je préférerais me faire arracher les ongles plutôt que devenir musulman.**

 **\- Et bien moi, je crois toujours en Allah et je n'abandonnerais jamais ma religion.**

 **\- Tu n'as jamais transgressé aucune règle ?**

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- Donc vu que tu n'as pas le droit de faire l'amour avant le mariage, tu es toujours vier… Aïe, mais pourquoi tu me tape ?! »**

Le deuxième coup de coude était parti tout seul, et le regard meurtrier aussi. Et l'algérienne était aussi rouge qu'un gyrophare. Elle regrettait d'avoir arrêté de porter le voile, elle aurait pu s'en servir pour cacher sa gêne. Mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le porter, excepté à une époque très lointaine, lorsqu'elle devait affronter les tempêtes lors des traversées du Sahara, et qu'un voile était nécessaire pour se protéger des rafales de sable. Elle était tombée des nues, et avait eu un fou rire incontrôlable en apprenant que le voile était devenu un symbole de l'Islam.

 **« Oui, je suis toujours… Enfin… Tu vois, quoi. Je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec un homme… Ni un humain, ni une autre nation…**

Mon dieu, c'était extrêmement gênant. Et le juif ne se lassait pas de se moquer d'elle.

 **\- Et bien… Je n'imagine même pas ta tête si je me retrouve nu devant toi un jour.**

 **\- Au moins, je n'aurais rien à comparer avec ta minuscule chose circoncise.**

 **\- Mais ferme ta gueule, la Vierge Malika ! Elle n'est pas minuscule ! »**

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils recommencèrent à se chamailler, l'objet de la dispute étant : Est-ce qu'Israël en avait une grosse ou pas ? Voilà, maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi la paix est impossible au Maghreb et au Moyen-Orient.

Au final, Abraham la fit taire de la façon la plus efficace possible, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Algérie se tut aussitôt, profitant simplement du contact qui lui avait énormément manqué. Même si elle ne l'avouera jamais. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, elle se rendit vaguement compte qu'il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et avait collé son corps au sien.

 **« Je sens un truc sur ma cuisse…**

 **\- C'est mon stylo. Dis donc, être vierge ne t'empêche pas d'être perverse ~**

 **\- J'ai une excuse : J'étais la colonie de Francis.**

 **\- Hm, c'est vrai, c'est une excellente excuse. »**

Elle sourit légèrement, et eut soudainement besoin d'un meilleur contact. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'israélien et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

 **« T'es trop gros, mes mains se rejoignent pas…**

 **\- Je suis pas gros ! C'est mon gilet pare-balles !**

 **\- Mouaif… »**

Lorsqu'elle parlait, elle soufflait sur son cou et le faisait frissonner. Lorsqu'elle y déposa un baiser, même si ce ne fut qu'un frôlement, il se mordit la lèvre et resserra sa prise sur ses hanches. Elle releva la tête, ayant senti son corps se crisper.

 **« Pourquoi t'as fait ça…**

 **\- C'était juste un bisou, le sioniste, on va pas en faire toute une affaire.**

 **\- Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi, arrête de me tenter…**

 **\- Non, justement. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »**

Celle-la, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il finit par soupirer, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

 **« Je t'apprécie, je pense. Beaucoup plus que ce que je devrais…** Il la regarda dans les yeux. **Et toi… ?**

 **\- Et bien… Je ne te déteste pas… Du moins, j'imagine…**

 **\- Tu me fais confiance ?**

 **\- Euh j… J'imagine, oui.**

 **\- Je reste dormir à Paris. Retrouve-moi, ce soir.**

Warda pâlit instantanément, et son cœur s'emballa. Mais cette fois, c'était de la peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire, si elle le rejoignait dans sa chambre d'hôtel et qu'il…

 **\- Israël, je…**

 **\- Je ne t'obligerais à rien. Je veux juste te parler.**

 **\- Me parler de quoi… ?**

Il sembla blessé qu'elle emploie un ton aussi méfiant, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **\- Je parle en hébreu depuis tout à l'heure, Warda. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu arrivais à me comprendre ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu avais l'impression de me connaître alors que ton passé de l'époque de l'Empire Ottoman est complètement flou ?**

 **\- C… Comment tu sais que…**

 **\- Si tu veux connaître ton histoire, rejoins-moi. A ce soir, Algérie. »**

Il la laissa là, ébahie et abasourdie.

* * *

Encore une fois, je m'excuse auprès des tunisiens, mais ces clichés étaient inévitables xD Je vous aime hein, n'oubliez pas !

Ensuite, second point : Alors en fait j'ai voulu faire la différence entre l'hébreu et le yiddish pour une raison simple : Quand on veut partir vivre en Israël, on nous demande de savoir écrire et parler hébreu. Donc on se fait chier pendant des mois et des mois pour apprendre la langue et quand on arrive sur place bah on est baisé parce que tout le monde parle yiddish et pas hébreu ;_; voilà, maintenant vous êtes prévenus, ne vous faites pas avoir xD

Quant au voile, et bien non, même si beaucoup de femmes le portent, il n'est pas obligatoire dans la religion musulmane. Un verset du Coran dit très exactement que les femmes doivent "l'abaisser afin d'être reconnues et éviter d'être agressées" et peu de femmes le portent en Algérie. Là aussi, faites attention à ce que vous entendez

Bon, et bien j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je publie ce machin et je vais me faire du thé, on se revoit bientôt ;3


End file.
